Get Your Own Naruto!
by BlueKaida
Summary: Trouble arrives for Naruto in the form of 3 teenage girls. Seems his fan base has become a bit too excited. Lucky for him, Sakura is there to convince them: HE'S ALREADY TAKEN! First kiss oneshot. Please read author's note!


_A/N: Hi everyone(: Not sure how many people are going to read what I'm about to write, but it'd be appreciated if you do. A few people kindly suggested instead of posting a new story for each of my one-shots (I have five so far and many more in progress!) I just create a story-type of setup and each chapter is a new one shot. I'm not sure if there's a word for that on this site (still new ^^;) but yeah...if any agree or have any suggestions feel free to review or inbox me! _

_Also, I have a lot of one-shots because I'm not good at organizing an entire story. Maybe one day I will, but for now...one shots! NaruSaku style!_

Ger Your Own Naruto!

Naruto yawned and grumbled something illiterate under his breath as he stared blankly at the grocery list in his hands.

It was 9:10 in the morning and Naruto wasn't exactly sure what had possessed him to not only wake up earlier than noon on his off-day, but to get his chores done. He must be _that_ bored. Naruto woke up at five, tossed and turned in his bed until six, and got up. After having some beef ramen and a glass of orange juice, he cleaned his kitchen, then his living room, then his bedroom. He didn't dare to clean the bathroom. That would just be too far. So instead, he wrote down everything he needed at the market, mostly ramen noodles and candy, and headed to the grocery store.

Naruto was beginning to regret coming out too early. Sure, fresh air and sunlight are good and good for you, but when your pupils aren't even fully dilated, you tend to get a whiplash-kind of feeling.

Naruto looked monotonously at the vegetables all neatly stack and color-coded, each getting a spritz of water every so often. He picked up a small tomato and gingerly squished it around in his palm. There were many things he found puzzling and weird about Sasuke. His love of tomatoes was simply one of them.

Naruto tossed the tomato away and kept walking, lazily leaning on his grocery cart and schlepping his way towards the ramen noodle aisle, randomly swiping rows of snack foods into his basket with a swift stroke of his forearm. He browsed and gazed and debated each ramen flavor: chicken, beef, spicy chicken, spicy beef, cheese, pork, the cups of ramen were endless and yet all were the epitome of Naruto's version of a utopia. He was suddenly popped out of his dream world by a high-pitched squeal coming from behind him. His spine shivered and in a quick instant he whipped around, managing to sneak a kunai out. He had brought one just in case. Instead of bandits or thugs or anyone else with questionable activity, he found three teenage girls standing behind him, marvelling at him the way he marvelled at the ramen.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and dropped his arm. "Can I help you ladies?" he asked confusedly. They squealed and inched closer to him, never blinking. Naruto felt another shiver and took a step back. After moments of their wide, excited eyes never averting from his face, Naruto instinctively turned around and raced out of the aisle, hearing one of them shriek, "After him!"

Naruto pranced through the aisles of the grocery store with stealth. Were they ninja disguised as three simple-looking girls? Using feminine wiles to try and get close to him so the instant his guard goes down, boom! he's dead? Naruto wasn't sure but kept on his clumsy feet. He knew he should've cleaned the bathroom instead.

He dropped his grocery basket to lighten his load and slid into the bread aisle, his old, worn-down sandals squeaking on the floors from the numerous coats of polyurethane on it. He turned around quickly and saw one girl closing in on him. He tried running the other direction down the aisle but the other two girls were there too. Naruto stopped short and weighed his options. He could be typical Naruto and make a scene, creating thousands of Naruto's and sneaking out of the store as the three girls try and figure out which is real? No, if these aren't normal girls and are really ninja, there could be other stronger ninja waiting outside for him. He couldn't use up all his chakra on what might be the aversion. He could surrender? Heck no. Not his style. He could pull a Kakashi and disappear into thin air, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him? No, it's only cool when Kakashi does that.

Naruto groaned. "What do you want from me?" he demanded with a whiny undertone. "It's too early for killing!"

The three girls shared glances and giggled. "We aren't trying to kill you," one spoke up. "We love you!"

Naruto looked up. "Oh?" he asked. After a moment of pondering, his face lit up with a dodgy grin. "Oh! Like, you want an autograph?" Yes, the citizens of Konoha saw him as a hero and yes the war was over and yes he was seen as a great ninja. None of that meant he was used to giving out autographs yet. In fact, the idea terrified him. However at this moment, it sounded better than being killed.

"No, silly," the girl behind him crept up and walked two delicate fingers up his arm, playing with the collar of his shirt. Naruto stared quizzically, meekly swatting her hand away. "We don't want an autograph, we want _you_."

"Me?" Naruto repeated.

"You," the three said in unison.

"Me..." Naruto clamped his lips together. Suddenly all those times facing Akatsuki members didn't seem so awful.

"You see," one explained, "we've all had our eyes on you for a long time now," she said, emphasizing the word 'long'. "And we were talking about which one you'd like to date most out of all of us but then I said, "Who better to tell us than Naruto-kun himself?" So here we are."

Naruto gulped. "Well you see..." he trailed off, biting on the inside of his cheek. "You see...I..." Three pairs of eyes stared at him intently, waiting for his reponse the way a pack of wild dogs waits for fresh meat. Naruto wished for his Akatsuki friends back. He was beginning to miss them dearly. "I can't date any of you." Naruto winced, waiting for the backlash of an angry teenage-girl fist.

All three backed off some, the thrill and excitement escaping their eyes. "Why not?" one asked disappointedly.

"Uh..um, because... I'm already seeing someone," he blurted out. They all kept their eyes on his face unwaveringly, which was building a flush from adrenaline and fear and a small amount of humiliation. He looked around vigorously until he saw a familiar, comforting sight. He watched as Sakura breezily traipsed into the aisle, picking up various loaves of bread until finding the perfect one to place in her grocery cart. She didn't seem to even notice his presence across the aisle until she heard his shrill voice cry, "Sakura!" She looked up with a jolt, unaware she was being watched. Naruto slid between the three girls and raced over to her and dragged her close to his hip. "Sakura," he repeated with a smile. "I'm seeing Sakura."

Sakura twitched at the touch of his hand curling up around her waist. Her eyes darted back from Naruto to the girls, and back again.

"You two are dating?" one asked in a mixture of confusion and dismay. Sakura's eye twitched further. She was just about to ask him that same question.

"Yes!" Naruto said triumphantly. He snatched Sakura's grocery basket from her hands and with his other hand cupped her chin and gingerly dragged her face closer to his before breaking the barrier between their lips. Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the extraneously surprising action of her team mate. A strong part of her wanted to clench her fist full of chakra and punch him harder than she ever has before. She refrained, however, telling herself he was doing such a rash move because he seemed to be in some sort of trouble with these girls. Danger that she didn't quite understand. But in the back of her mind she knew the truth; his lips were warm and soft and the slight touch of his tongue on her lips was loving and true and gave her a swirling feel inside her stomach. She reached out gently and grasped onto the sleeve of his t-shirt before letting her fingers crawl up to the nape of his neck and play with the soft strands of blond hair grazing his ears. Naruto finally broke the kiss, nearly breaking Sakura's heart as he did. They both let out a deep exhale as blush raced to their faces as if they were in competition. Sakura raked her hand through her pink hair to try and control her rushing thoughts.

"Well then," one girl said. The others were still staring at Naruto and Sakura, just as in shock as they both were. "That settles that," she muttered. They all slowly and dimly slid away, murmuring and grumbling as they did.

Naruto let out another breath. "Thanks for not killing me there, Sakura," he said after the girls were out of earshot. "I needed an escape plan," he explained with a sheepish laugh. He scratched his head as a nervous twitch.

"I don't wanna know what just happened," she replied lightly, taking back her grocery basket.

"Good," he smiled his charming smile in return. Sakura couldn't help but to smile back.

"That was some first kiss, though," Sakura looked at the floor as she spoke. Naruto looked at her as an even more pink flush was welcomed onto his face.

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. "Now I've kissed both of my Team 7 team mates."

_The end! Please read my top author comments please! I need help! Thank you! (:_


End file.
